hogwarts_mystery_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Character interaction update
The character interaction update is a new feature where characters can be found in various locations in the game. They can be interacted with similarly to characters before certain tasks, and can say certain things depending on the player's current progress and their friendship level, and say a random thing out of certain options every time the player talks to them. These interactions can reveal more information about the characters. Characters Characters that can be found include friends and other characters the player meets in the game. Sometimes, characters are absent or moved to different locations for story purposes. New lines are unlocked for characters by advancing friendships, by story progress or by completing side quests relevant to the character. Rowan Khanna Rowan can be found in the Study Area following the completion of Year 1 Chapter 2. They usually talk about studying, their home life and plans. Ben Copper Ben appears in the Artefact Room following the task in Year 1 Chapter 4 where the player first enters the room. In earlier years, Ben often talks about his fears, while in later years, he talks about his bravery. Penny Haywood Penny appears in Grasslands following the completion of Year 1 Chapter 7, near the Abraxan. She can talk about potions, her friends or events that happened during the game. In Year 5, she also frequently mentions Beatrice. If the player reaches maximum level with both Penny and the Abraxan, a new interaction option is unlocked where the player lets Penny ride the Abraxan as well. Chiara Lobosca Chiara appears in the Hospital Wing after the completion of the Year 2 "Packmates" achievement. She often talks about her desire to help others and become a healer, and about Wolfsbane Potion. Bill Weasley Bill appears in the Great Hall after the completion of Year 2 Chapter 6. He often talks about curse-breaking, Prefect/Head Boy duties and his family. He stops appearing in the Great Hall after he graduates Hogwarts. Following the first task of Year 6 Chapter 5, he appears in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. After this, the player gets the regular class starting options, and can start a class or leave without starting one. Skye Parkin Skye appears on the Quidditch Pitch following the completion of Quidditch Season 1 Chapter 3. She often talks about the Quidditch Cup, her family and her ways of studying. Murphy McNully Murphy appears on the Quidditch Stands following the completion of Quidditch Season 1 Chapter 4. He talks about strategy and his Quidditch commentary, and often includes percentages in his speeches. Orion Amari Orion appears in the Quidditch Changing Room following the completion of Quidditch Season 1 Chapter 7. Nymphadora Tonks Tonks appears in the Library following the completion of Year 3 Chapter 1. She often talks about pranking Pince, pranks in general and her goal of becoming an Auror. Tulip Karasu Tulip appears at Zonko's following the completion of Year 3 Chapter 5. She often talks about pranks and her toad Dennis. Barnaby Lee Barnaby appears in a Magical Creatures Reserve location following the completion of Year 3 Chapter 8. He often talks about magical creatures, his friendship with the player and random things (which are normally not true). Talbott Winger Talbott appears in the Owlery following the completion of the Year 3 "Birds Of A Feather" achievement. He often talks about birds, being alone and Animagi. Andre Egwu Andre appears at the Three Broomsticks following the completion of Year 4 Chapter 1. He often talks about Quidditch and fashion. Charlie Weasley Charlie appears in a Magical Creatures Reserve location following the completion of Year 4 Chapter 3. He often talks about dragons, Quidditch and his family. Jae Kim Jae appears in the Kitchens following the completion of Year 5 Chapter 3. He often talks about detention and banned items. Badeea Ali Badeea appears in the Courtyard, where she can be seen painting, following the completion of Year 5 Chapter 4. She often talks about art, creativity and spell invention. Liz Tuttle Liz appears in the Dark Forest in the Magical Creatures Reserve following the completion of Year 5 Chapter 8. She often talks about magical creatures and her family. Diego Caplan Diego appears in the Duelling Room following the completion of Year 5 Chapter 19. He often talks about duels and dancing. Fred Weasley Fred appears in the Great Hall following the completion of Year 6 Chapter 5 (as he is missing during Chapter 5). He often talks about pranks, his past with Ron, and mentions George being in detention before George is unlocked. George Weasley George appears in the Great Hall alongside Fred when he is befriended. He talks about the same topics as Fred, and only one of the twins talks during each interaction. Cedric Diggory Cedric's location is not yet determined. Rubeus Hagrid Hagrid appears in his garden following the completion of the "Fairy Tale" side quest. He often greets the player and talks about magical creatures, and may offer rock cakes. Merula Snyde To be determined. Ismelda Murk Ismelda appears at the Grand Staircase following the completion of the "Crushed" side quest in Year 5 or after the completion of Year 6 Chapter 2, whichever the player does first. Beatrice Haywood Beatrice appears at the Grand Staircase, trapped in a portrait for Chapters 2-30 of Year 5, and later after the completion of Year 6 Chapter 2 hanging out with Ismelda. Face Paint Kid Face Paint Kid appears at the Quidditch Stands following the completion of Quidditch Season 1 Chapter 2. Madam Pomfrey Pomfrey appears in the Hospital Wing as soon as it is unlocked, often talking about her job. Madam Pince Pince appears in the Library as soon as it is unlocked, always saying "Shhhhhhh!" or something about being quiet. Madam Rosmerta Rosmerta appears at the Three Broomsticks as soon as it is unlocked. She usually talks about her job, but may occasionally mention Jacob. Torvus Torvus appears in the Forest Grove following the completion of Year 4 Chapter 6. He starts out by being angry, demanding the player to return the arrowhead, but becomes more friendly after the arrowhead is returned. Garrick Ollivander Ollivander appears at Ollivander's as soon as the location is unlocked in Year 5. He talks about wands. Madam Villanelle Villanelle appears at Flourish and Blotts as soon as the location is unlocked in Year 5. She talks about her job and Jacob. Molly and Arthur Weasley Molly and Arthur appear at the Burrow after "Christmas at the Burrow" is completed. They talk about their family, interests and Christmas. Teachers Each teacher appears in their respective classroom. They say something about the player's studies and offer a class. The Head of House is still in the Duelling Room, but does not say anything in that room. Changes The addition of characters has lead to the following changes: *Penny, Rowan and Ben are no longer standing in the Library doing nothing. *The Great Hall, Courtyard, Three Broomsticks, Duelling Room and Quidditch Changing Room are explorable at any point, even if the timer for the event there has not reached 0 yet. *The Owlery is now unlocked when the achievement quest with Talbott is complete. However, if the player fails to complete the quest by Year 6 Chapter 8, the Owlery is unlocked by reaching that chapter. *The Burrow is now accessible through the snow globe the player gets after completing the "Christmas at the Burrow" achievement. Category:Miscellaneous Category:PetStarPlanet